When I Left My Past, I Found You
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER ! "HYUNG, AKU HANYA INGIN MENGHILANGKAN PENGHALANG DI ANTARA KITA!",,,,"PUAS KAU SEKARANG?" ..."KAU TAU APA ARIT KOTAK INI?" KYUMIN, KYUWOOK, YEMIN, YEWOOK FF! RnR yaa!
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN I LEFT MY PAST, I FOUND YOU**

**Story By : JunJunMinnie**

**Pairings : Kyumin, Kyuwook, Yemin, Yewook**

**Aduh…Jun lagi iseng2 buat fanfic lagi nih..^^**

**Happy reading yahh!**

* * *

><p>"Maaf,hyung…kita putus aja ya?" tanya seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cukup imut kepada namja berkepala besar di hadapannya.<p>

"Tapi…kita tidak ada masalah , kenapa tiba- tiba?" tanya namja berkepala besar itu dengan mata yang sudah hampir keluar akibat kaget.

" Aku hanya bosan saja.." jawab namja imut tadi dengan santai dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tapi…Wookie-ah!" teriak namja berkepala besar itu untuk menghentikan namja imut tadi yang dikenal sebagai Ryeowook.

"Apa lagi,hyung? Aku udah cape… bersama dengan hyung yang bodoh dan tidak peka…aneh lagi.." jawab Ryeowook sinis.

Namja berkepala besar tadi terdiam. Ia hanya berpikir dan mencerna setiap kata-kata Ryewook.

"Sudah ya, annyeong, Yesung hyung." Ryeowook dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berpikir di tempatnya. _'Ini tidak akan berakhir! Ia akan berpikir di sana dengan otak bodohnya..'_ batin Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

**YESUNG POV**

"Gahh!"

Dimana aku? Lagi-lagi mimpi itu! Kenapa mimpi itu selalu muncul? Padahal itu adalah kenanganku bersama dengan…err… tak mau kusebut lagi namanya sekarang. Tapi jujur, aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat ia memutuskanku satu tahun silam. Apa aku masih mencintainya? Kenapa aku ini? Mau saja dibodoh-bodohi oleh masa lalu. Yesung pabbo! Bangun! Dia telah memutuskanmu, memberi alasan yang tidak dapat kuterima dan seenaknya pindah ke Jepang tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku membencimu Tn. Kim!

"Annyeong..!" seru seseorang sambil menekan bel pintu rumahku. Oh, tolong dong! Aku tidak mendengar bel rumahku dari tadi, pasti pikiranku terlalu melayang kemana-mana.

"Tunggu.." aku berjalan dengan gontai, rambut tidak disisir masih seperti Pomeranian. Sedihnya. Tapi itulah aku, pagi-pagi selalu berantakan. Dan yang menjemputku pasti…

"Lama sekali! Aigoo…Yesungie…kau berantakan.." oceh namja yang masuk ke rumahku setelah kubukakan pintu rumahku.

Grepp.. kupeluk namja itu.

"Aku ingin tidur lagii~" bisikku padanya. Manja.

Wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang, aigoo.. manisnya.

"Lepaskan, Sungie! Kita harus berangkat! Aku tidak bisa berangkat tanpamu…Jadi mandi sekarang!" suruhnya dengan muka garang yang dibuat-buat.

"Aigo…Minnie yeobo ku seram.." kataku pura-pura takut dan berjalan ke kamarku.

Ya…namja ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah…oke, dia namjachinguku. Bisa dibilang begitu.

"Sungie…kau tidak membereskan ranjangmu lagi!" geram Sungmin sambil merapikan kasurku.

"Kan ada kau.." aku tersenyum dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

" Pabbo! Kau tidak menyadari kalau dengan kata-kata seperti itu saja dapat membuatku terbang kan, Yesungie?" Sungmin berkata pelan sambil memeluk bantal Yesung, " Saranghae…Yesungie.."

**YESUNG POV END**

.

.

.

Yesung dan Sungmin berjalan memasuki lapangan sekolah. Hari ini seperti hari-hari lainnya, lapangan sudah penuh dengan anak-anak bermain sepak bola. Yesung tanpa sadar hendak ikut bermain, tapi ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Kalau kau ikut, aku yakin selama sehari ini kau tidak akan masuk kelas, Yesungie…itu tidak baik.." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya melihat kelakuan Yesung.

"Iya iya, yeoboo…thanks ya udah ngingetin.." Yesung tersenyum kemudian merangkul Sungmin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sudah pasti wajah Sungmin memerah semerah tomat sekarang.

Sejarahnya begini, sekarang Sungmin sedang berada di tempa umum, dilihati oleh seluruh anak sekolahnya, dirangkul oleh namja, namja yang popular, dan namja favorit di sekolahnya. Untuk nomor satunya, namja itu adalah namjachingu Sungmin!

Tiba-tiba..BUAK! Sungmin hampir terjatuh, untungnya Yesung reflek menahan Sungmin.

"Hoyy! Kalau nendang yang bener dong!" seru Yesung marah tak karuan karena tidak tahu yang mana yang menendang bola.

"Maaf.." tiba –tiba laki-laki berbadan kecil meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, Sungie…aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Sungmin berdiri dan menahan Yesung yang hendak memberikan pelajaran pada anak yang berbadan kecil tadi.

"Lain kali hati-hati.." celoteh Yesung dan langsung ditarik oleh Sungmin.

"Sungie…thanks ya udah perhatian sama aku.." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Ya, kau kan namjachinguku…mana mungkin aku tidak perhatian padamu?" tanya Yesung kemudian berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"Kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku, Sungie…bukan perhatian seperti ini yang sebenarnya kuinginkan…kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu.." Sungmin menatap punggung Yesung sedih.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang berjalan sendiri menuju perpustakaan saat seseorang menahannya. Sungmin belum sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, namja asing itu sudah memeluknya.

"Hyung…aku kangen!" teriaknya bahagia tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Sungmin kaget dengan perlakuan namja itu. Tapi Sungmin langsung mendorongnya.

"Ya! Ka—u…sejak kapan di Korea?" tanya Sungmin kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tadi pagi,hyung…aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, jadinya aku langsung ke sekolah ini begitu mengetahui kau bersekolah disini dari Lee ahjumna.." senyum namja tadi.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Hyung, sudahlah…lupakan saja kejadian 1 tahun lalu itu…aku sudah kembali kan?" tanya namja tadi sambil berusaha memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"JAGA SIKAPMU, CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin marah sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"Kyu…sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kau pergi! Jepang itu memang tidak jauh, tapi aku tidak pernah mau berhubungan jarak jauh!" Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…sudahlah..toh aku akan menyelesaikan studi di sana dengan cepat dan kembali ke sini…" mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. Memang sudah lama ia menginginkan beasiswa ini.

"Tapi…Kyu! Aku namjachingumu! Aku memang memperdulikan masa depanmu, tapi…" mata Sungmin berair.

"Hyung…maafkan aku…aku akan pergi, apapun tantangannya aku akan tetap pergi.." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin terisak, "Kalau begitu…Putuskan saja aku, Kyu…"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa jika diancam seperti itu, baginya beasiswa dan Sungmin adalah 2 hal yang tidak dapat dipilih.

"Hyung.."

"Putuskan aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh…! Aku…takut aku akan mengkhianatimu!" Sungmin masih terisak di depan Kyuhyun yang terbengong.

"Oke,hyung…satu tahun lagi…aku akan kembali dan menyatakan cinta lagi padamu, jika kau ingin aku memutuskanmu, akan kulakukan sekarang. Dan satu tahun lagi kita akan kembali lagi.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kau tega, Kyu.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Hyung…aku tega karena aku yakin, 1 tahun lagi aku pasti kembali kepadamu.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan yakin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang langsung menangis meraung-raung.

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Sekarang keadaannya berbeda, Kyu.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Huh? Kenapa, hyung? Aku akan menepati janjiku.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak…tidak apa-apa….tidak usah kau tepati janjimu, Kyu..aku sudah tidak butuh.." Sungmin langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya. Perasaan kesal dan menyesal bercampur di dalam hati Sungmin.

BRUKK~ Sungmin menabrak seseorang.

"Mian.." Sungmin membungkuk tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, Ia yakin kalau ia sedang menangis sekarang.

Grep..~ Tanga Sungmin yang hendak berlari ditahan oleh orang tadi.

"Minnie..kenapa menangis?" tanya namja yang menahannya.

'_Gah! Ini suara Sungie..'_ Sungmin langsung syok, ia tak mau Yesung mengetahui kalau ia sedang menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sungie.." Sungmin berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku.." Yesung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh Yesung hanya diam dan menangis di dada Yesung. Untuk saat ini, hanya Yesunglah yang dapat membuat Sungmin tenang, sebab hatinya milik Yesung sekarang.

.

.

.

Yesung frustasi karena Sungmin tetap tidak mau bercerita, ia hanya minta diantar pulang dan cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu Yesung pergi seperti biasa. Yesung sekarang di rumahnya sedang berpikir keras.

'_Apa yang membuat Minnieku menangis ya?' _batin Yesung sambil tidur-tiduran.

Drrttt~ Tiba-tiba ponsel Yesung berdering.

"Huh?" Yesung melihat layar ponselnya heran karena nomor yang menelponnya tidak dikenal. Tapi tetap diangkat oleh Yesung.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yesung-hyung?" tanya seseorang yang menelpon Yesung.

"Ya, saya sendiri.." jawab Yesung santai meskipun ia tidak tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hyung! Ini aku…aku butuh bantuanmu!" seru orang di seberang.

"Ya! Ini siapa?" bentak Yesung pada orang yang tidak tau sopan santun, tidak memperkenalkan naman lagi.

"Ah! Hyung, kau masih tetap pabbo…aku penasaran bagaimana tampangmu sekarang.." orang tadi terkekeh lalu melanjutkan bicaranya, "Aku Ryeowook."

Deg! Yesung terkaku. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang hadir di setiap mimpi buruknya setiap malam menelponnya sekarang.

"Hyung..pasti kaget kan? Khas hyung sekali.." tawa orang di seberang.

"Tidak lucu.." jawab Yesung kasar.

"Eh?" Ryeowook kaget karena Yesung berani padanya sekarang.

"Kau berubah hyung…sifatmu…" Ryewook berkata pada Yesung, "Aku ingin melihatmu,hyung.."

Deg! _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini hanya pertemuan biasa kan?'_ batin Yesung.

"Hyung…bantu aku..hiks.." Ryeowook tiba-tiba menangis.

Yesung paling tidak tahan mendengar suara tangisan, setidaknya sekarang ia tidak tahan, karena Sungmin jarang menangis. Kalau ia menangis berarti tekanan yang dihadapinya terlalu kuat.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Yesung yang tidak tahan karena Ryeowook menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hyung! Pura-pura pacaran denganku bagaimana? Aku.. hiks.." Ryeowook masih menangis.

"HAHHH?" teriak Yesung.

"Hyung, tenang dulu.." Ryeowook menenangkan Yesung. "Aku…menyukai seseorang, tapi bodohnya ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia sepertimu, hyung…Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin menyadarkannya, tapi malah tak sengaja bilang kalau aku punya pacar..Jadi.."

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Ryeowook!" teriak Yesung geram karena Ryeowook ingin memanfaatkannya.

"Hyung..please..hiks.." Ryeowook menangis lagi.

'_Astaga…apa yang akan kubilang pada Sungmin nanti..'_ batin Yesung.

"Kau masih di Jepang kan? Aku tidak bisa ke sana.." Yesung mencari alasan. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Ryeowook tapi ia ingat akan Sungmin.

"Tidak, hyung..aku di Korea.."

Deg! Yesung membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Kenapa Sungmin-hyung? Aku kembali untuknya. Apa salahku? Aku menepati janjiku, aku kembali. Tidak menginginkan janji itu lagi. Apa Sungmin-hyung memang sudah tidak mencintaiku seperti yang dikatakannya tentag hubungan jarak jauh. Tapi itu kan hanya setahun.

Aku memukuli diriku sendiri ketika ponselku kubuang di tempat sampah karena tidak berguna. Tidak bisa menghubungi Sungmin-hyung = Sampah.

Drrrttt…. Tiba-tiba tempat sampahku bergetar. SUNGMIN-HYUNG MENELPON! Aku langsung melompat dari ranjangku tanpa pikir panjang. Kuangkat telepon itu.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun ssi!" seru seseorang di seberang sana.

'_Aish..malas..'_ batinku.

"Hmm?" tanyaku kesal sekaligus kecewa karena ia salah mengira.

"Kyuhyun ssi! Seperti janjiku! Aku punya pacar..kau selalu tidak percaya padaku!" seru orang di seberang dengan semangat.

"Ya ya ya..apapun..lalu apa maumu?" tanyaku datar.

"Bertemu sekarang di Lotte World!" perintah orang tadi dan ditutupnya telepon itu.

"Yaish!" aku menggerutu.

Tadi itu adalah Kim Ryeowook. Teman sekolahku di Jepang. Taunya dia orang Korea juga. Awalnya kukira menyenangkan bisa dekat dengannya karena sama-sama orang Korea. Tapi ternyata aku salah mengira. Ia orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Ya, selain cerewet, ia juga suka ngomong seadanya dan membuat orang sakit hati. Aku ingin menjauhinya, tapi ia selalu mendekatiku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku orang ganteng sih.. #apasihQgejedeh!

Aku memakai pakaianku asal-asalan, jujur aku sangat malas bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku penasaran, orang seperti apa sih yang tahan dengan ocehan dan kata-katanya yang tajam itu. Malah si Ryeowook bilang dia itu pacarnya. Bercanda sekali!

Oke…aku sudah siap sekarang….waktunya berangkat!

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

"Hyung! Ayo main lagi yang itu, aku masih belum puas…jarang-jarang umma tidak ada di rumah…" senyum namja yang lucu itu ke kakaknya yang juga imut.

"Astaga, Sungjin! Kalau ketahuan eomma kita kesini, matilah kita!" seru Sungmin yang kelelahan mengejar adiknya.

"Sungmin-hyung ini seperti bapak-bapak saja! Lama!" gerutu Sungjin. "Soal eomma, dia kan akan kembali besok, jadi santai saja!" kata Sungjin dengan santai sambil memasukki wahan roller coaster.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, ia sudah tidak kuat, raganya memang tidak lelah. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa lelah ketika memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun tadi siang. Ia bingung memikirkan semuanya. Bukan salahnya kalau perasaan ini telah berubah kan? Apalagi kalau ia sudah mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang semua ini.

Sungmin duduk di sebuah bangku untuk menunggu adiknya yang bermain roller coaster. Hari ini Sungmin dipaksa adiknya, Sungjin, untuk menemaninya ke sebuah taman bermain yaitu Lotte World. Memang sudah lama mereka tidak kesini, apalagi eommanya yang terlalu protektif pada mereka dan tidak memperbolehkan mereka pergi ke Lotte World yang katanya 'berbahaya'.

-Sementara Itu-

"Kyuhyun lama" protes Ryeowook pada diri sendiri. "Yesung hyung juga!" gerutunya.

"Wookie?" seseorang menepuk bahu Ryeowook dari belakang.

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal meskipun wajahnya sudah berubah jauh lebih cakep dari sebelumnya.

"Yah! Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau tidak berubah, Wookie.." selidik Yesung melihat Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hyungg~ Jadi cakep!" seru Ryeowook bahagia melihat Yesung.

"Huh?" Yesung menatap Ryewook bingung.

"Yo!" seru seseorang yang baru datang.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Ryeowook yang langsung teralihkan perhatiannya, begitu juga Yesung.

"Annyeong.." Kyuhyun membungkuk pada Yesung karena sepertinya Yesung lebih tua darinya. "Kyuhyun imnida."

"Oh…Yesung imnida.." Yesung membungkuk juga.

"Panggil dia hyung! Dia lebih tua darimu..!" seru Ryewook sambil menggandeng Yesung. Yesung terlihat sedikit risih.

"Annyeong..Yesung-hyung.." kata Kyuhyun sopan dan melirik tajam pada Ryeowook.

"Gimana? Dia cakep kan?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun dengan bangga. Yesung jadi jijik pada kelakuan Ryeowook.

"Ya…sayang sekali dia pacarmu.." ejek Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowok garang. "Kalau cemburu bilang saja!"

"Apanya?" pelotot Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah…sekarang kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Yesung menengahi sekaligus bingung dengan hubungan kedua orang ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin bosan melihat adiknya yang sudah naik roller coaster sebanyak 6x. Sekarang itu yang ke 7. Sungmin berpikir untuk menelpon Yesungnya saja.

DRRTT..

"Yeoboo~ ada apa?" tanya Yesung dengan nada mesra.

"Hyung! Temani aku!" jawab Sungmin dengan manja karena Yesung yang memulainya duluan.

"Dimana kau, yeobo?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku di Lotte World.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"…"

"Hyung?"

"…"

"Sungie!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak karena Yesung tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ah..eh…iya…Yeobo..aku lagi sibuk nih…gimana ya? Kamu ga pulang? Bukannya kamu ga boleh ke Lotte World malam-malam?" tanya Yesung gelagapan.

"Iya sih, hyung…tapi eomma lagi ga ada di rumah…jadi gapapa.." jawab Sungmin tanpa mengindahkan Yesung yang gelagapan.

"Ahh…kamu cepet pulang ya, yeobo….kan bahaya kalau pulang malam-malam.." kata Yesung.

"Iya…tapi Sungjin bandel nih,hyung.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan jelas tidak dapat dilihat oleh Yesung.

"Ah…adik ipar bandel yah? Mana sini hyung yang ngomong.." Yesung menjawab dengan serius.

Pipi Sungmin memerah. "Aish! Hyung! Tidak penting! Kututup telponnya ya…" seru Sungmin yang salah tingkah.

Setelah menutup telponnya, Sungmin memegangi pipinya. "Hyung bodoh…kau tau, kata-kata seperti itulah yang membuatku makin mencintaimu.."

"Apa hyung? Seperti orang gila.." tanya Sungjin yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Anak kecil tidak usah tahu! Ayo pulang!" Sungjin pun diseret oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Yesung-hyung lama.." Ryeowook terus memperhatikan toilet dimana Yesung masuk beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yesung-hyung itu..benar pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya..memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryewook sinis.

"Ia tidak memilikki tatapan cinta padamu sebagaimana pasangan semestinya.." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kyu…" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya…aku hanya mantan pacarnya.." jawab Ryeowook jujur.

"Huh? Tuh kan.." Kyuhyun sudah mengira ini sebelumnya.

"Aku menyesal, Kyu! Aku menyesal memutuskannya. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku bersikap bodoh dengan memaki-makinya saat memutuskannya." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Huh? Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran lagi saja?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Mana bisa! Aku yang memutuskannya! Aku mencampakannya! Kau tau apa yang kubilang padanya saat memutuskannya?" tanya Ryeowook sedih.

"Aku bosan padanya yang bodoh dan tidak sensitive.." jawab Ryeowook tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun ingin atau tidaknya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook pada hari putusnya Yewook couple.

"Alasan bodoh.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar.

"Makanya!" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Kau tau, Kyu…ternyata aku yang bodoh, aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang pintar maupun sensitive, aku tidak menyukai keduanya. Dan sekarang aku merindukan sosoknya yang bodoh dan tidak sensitive.." jawab Ryeowook dengan nada menyesal.

"Ehm…aku bingung…kenapa dia masih mau membantumu dengan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itulah kenapa dia bodoh…aku menipunya, aku bilang padanya aku menyukaimu, aku ingin ia berpura-pura pacaran denganku…aku hanya ingin menariknya kembali padaku secara perlahan. Karena aku sadar, tidak mungkin aku dapat memilikinya dengan cepat ketika hatinya masih terluka karena aku.."

"Kau tau Wookie…kurasa kau tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Makanya, bantuin ya!" Ryeowook memohon pada sang evil.

"Tunggu dulu…kau harus mentraktirku!"

"Kyu!"

"Iya deh iya…kubantu.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Sungmin di masa depan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC yah.. ^^<strong>

**Oyah…Jun lagi suka nih ama Yemin..^^**

**Jadi bikinnya Yemin dipasangin mulu! Ada yang baca fic Jun yang "When I Found You" ga?**

**Jun mau bikin sequelnya mau ga? Ato ga usah aja?**

**Hehe…Terus pairing disini sih terserah readers…jadi mw gimana nih pairing nya? Hehe XD**

**Review yaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN I LEFT MY PAST, I FOUND YOU**

**Story By : JunJunMinnie**

**Pairings : Kyumin, Kyuwook, Yemin, Yewook**

**Aduh…pas Jun buat lanjutan chap 2 rasanya gregetan deh sama Yemin.. **

**Soalnya Jun sebel, kalo dipikir-pikir Kyu tuh bnyk nyeleweng #oops.. ada Wonkyu, Kyuwook, Kyuteuk, Kyumi..! **

**Kan aku sayangnya sama Min doang…tendang Kyu~**

**Aku sayang sama Yeye jugaa…^^ hehe **

**BTW..**

**Happy reading yahh!**

"Maaf lama.." Yesung meminta maaf sekaligus menghampiri Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung lama.." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, Wookie.." Yesung mencubit pipi Wookie. Ini memang bukan kemauan Yesung, tapi kan dia harus pura-pura. (Ecung oppa pabbo~ ga nyadar kalo Wookie ama Kyu lagi ngeboongin dia~! Kekke~)

"Ciee.." Kyuhyun langsung berpartisipasi dalam aksi mendekatkan YeWook.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu, Yesung pura-pura tersenyum.

"Sudah yuk…kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Mengantri itu yuk..!" ajak Ryeowook menunjuk ferris wheel.

"Ayo.." Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Saat mengantri, yang paling depan adalah Yesung. Sebab Kyuhyun mendorongnya duluan, sedangkan Ryeowook ia tahan di tengah dan ia paling belakang. Tidak tahu apa rencana si evil ini.

"Yesung-hyung, lihat ini!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan pura-pura kaget, ditahannya Wookie agar tidak ikut berputar.

"Ada ap—"

CUPP~

Mata Yesung membelalak, mata Ryeowook pun membelalak. Untung Yesung cepat sadar dan menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Aish!" Yesung mengelap bibirnya.

"Maaf,hyung…maaf.." Ryeowook langsung merasa bersalah. Meskipun ia menyukai Yesung, jujur ia terluka dengan respon Yesung terhadap ciuman itu.

"Ah, maaf, tidak sengaja.." Kyuhyun juga berusaha minta maaf karen respon Yesung. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kebencian Yesung terhadap Ryeowook sangat dalam.

"Silahkan masuk!" suruh orang yang menjaga di ferris wheel.

Yesung terpaksa masuk, diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk di ferris wheel lain. Kemudian wheel itu kembali berputar. Keadaan tegang antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"…"

"Hyung?" Ryeowook kembali memanggil Yesung setelah tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yesung.

"…"

"Hyung marah ya?" tanya Ryeowook takut- takut.

"Wookie.." Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

"Ya,hyung?"

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Yesung yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Aku…" Ryeowook mencari-cari alasan.

"Aku yakin studimu belum beres…tidak mungkin kau lulus secepat ini.." kata Yesung.

"Memang belum,hyung…aku.." Ryeowook berhenti. _'Aku ingin kembali padamu,hyung…aku lelah, aku pikir aka nada orang yang lebih baik darimu, tapi ternyata..kaulah yang terbaik..'_ batin Ryeowook.

"Maaf, Wookie…sebaiknya kau tidak usah menghubungiku lagi…aku..ingin melupakan kejadian 1tahun lalu yang setiap malam muncul dalam mimpiku.." jelas Yesung menatap Wookie tepat di matanya.

"Hyung…" mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Silahkan turun.." sapa pelayan tadi.

"Huh, cepat sekali?" Yesung heran karena biasanya tidak secepat itu jika naik ferris wheel.

Yesung berjalan dengan cepat turun dari ferris wheel. Dengan jarak cukup jauh dari ferris wheel, tiba - tiba..

Grepp~

Seseorang memeluk Yesung dari belakang..

"Eh?"

" Hyung..aku memang salah dalam kejadian 1 tahun lalu, hyung.. kumohon, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi..aku ingn memperbaikki semuanya!" Ryeowook menangis sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Wookie.."

"Hyung..aku janji aku akan berubah, aku tidak akan melukai perasaan hyung lagi..jadi tolong hyung..beri aku kesempatan 1x lagi saja.." Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wookie, aku.. "

" Hyung.. hyung masih mencintaiku kan? Itu sebabnya hyung selalu memimpikan kejadian 1 tahun lalu itu.." kata Ryeowook.

DEG! 'Benarkah? Benarkah aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 1 tahun lalu karena aku masih mencintai Ryeowook?' batin Yesung.

" Hyung..aku mencintaimu..aku masih.." kata Ryeowook sambil terisak.

Yesung melepas genggaman Ryeowook dan berjalan pergi. Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap punggung Yesung sambil terisak menyesali apa yang ia perbuat sehingga namja yang dicintainya membencinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, hyung ga rame ah..! masa kita naik ferris wheel akhirnya! padahal aku kan pengen naik kora- kora!" gerutu Sungjin saat ia dan Sungmin sampai di rumah.

"Ihh..Sungjin ga romantis! padahal aku seneng banget naik itu..ah, padahal aku ingin beli karangan bunga indah yang tadi kulihat pada saat naik ferris wheel! Kamu malah narik- narik aku supaya cepat pulang.. sebal " balas Sungmin pada adiknya.

" Cih! Tau ah!" Sungjin langsung masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang duduk di ruang tengah.

TING TONG tiba - tiba bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi..

"Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK Sungmin membuka pintu, tiba - tiba orang yang bertamu memeluk Sungmin.

"Yeoboo..buka pintunya lama sekali.." sapa orang itu hangat.

"Sungie hyung?" Sungmin kaget melihat siapa yang memeluknya. " Katanya sibuk?"

" Sibuk..memang.." jawab Yesung santai.

" Lalu kenapa disini?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ehm..mengusir?" tanya Yesung pura- pura sedih.

" Tidak sih.. tapi..Kyaaa!" Sungmin berteriak kegirangan saat Yesung membawakannya karangan bunga yang tadi sangat ia inginkan.

" Suka? " tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum melihat yeobonya senang.

" Suka sangat! " seru Sungmin samil mengambil karangan bunga itu dari Yesung.

"Aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk?" tanya Yesung.

"Masuk, Sungie hyung.." Sungmin mendorong Yesug sambil membawa buket bunga tadi.

Yesung duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Sungmin menaruh buket bunga itu di kamarnya. Kemudian keluar dan duduk di samping Yesung.

"Hyung..aku senang banget hyung mau datang kesini meskipun hyung lagi sibuk.." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Yesung.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan serius. Tangannya memegang pipi Sungmin.

" Hyung?" Sungmin langsung blushing.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin dan mendekatinya. Sungmin tidak ingin menolak, ia justru senang, Sungmin menutup matanya. Yesung terus mendekati Sungmin sampai Yesung bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin.

"Yesung..hyung. mmmph" Sungmin hendak berkata- kata , tapi apa daya. Yesung sudah membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin lalu melepasnya.

"Hyung?" Sungmin agak kecewa karena Yesung menghentikan ciuman mereka. Padahal Sungmin sudah terlalu blushing sekarang.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya? Tapi aku tidak tanggung kalau nanti aku alan melakukan lebih.." Yesung tersenyum jahil.

"Hyung apa sih?" pekik Sungkmin kaget karena godaan kali ini terlalu hebat. " Setidaknya cium aku lebih lama dong..lagipula tadi kan ciuman pertama kita sejak pacaran.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ne..yeobo.." Yesug tersenyum dan mau mencium Sungmin lagi.

"Aigoo..aku melihat hal yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecil!" pekik Sungjin yang tiba- tiba keluar dari kamarnya.

Sungmin langsung mendorong Yesung sampai tergelincir dari bangku.

"Minnie!" protes Yesung.

"Maaf, Sungie hyung.." Sungmin langsung membantu Yesung berdiri.

"Hyung pulang saja ya..besok pagi aku datang ke rumah hyung.." bujuk Sungmin. Sungmin memang ingin Yesung tetap di sampingnya, tapi ia malu kalau ada Sungjin yang melihati.

Yesung yang mengertu maksud Sungmin langsung mengangguk," ya, yeobo..besok jangan telat ya.." Yesung mengerling kemudia mencium pipi Sungmin dan kabur.

"SUNGIE HYUNG!" teriak Sungmin kaget padahal dalam hati, Sungmin berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

.

**YESUNG POV**

Hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa mencernanya secara langsung. Tapi hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah saat aku mencium Sungmin, aku benar benar tegang tadi, rasanya tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Perasaan takut ditolak dan ingin mencoba menciumnya begitu kuat. Aku tidak merasa jijik seperti saat aku mencium Ryeowook tadi.

Oke, ngomong ngomong soal Ryeowook, aku masih kepikiran. Kalau ia masih mencintaiku kenapa ia memutuskanku? Aku mengerti karena aku pun mengetahui aku ini bodoh dan tidak sensitive dan pantas saja Ryeowook memutuskanku dengan alasan itu. Tapi jika kupikir lebih lanjut. Apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai alasan? Sungmin bisa mencintaiku meskipun aku ini bodoh dan tidak sensitive. Kalau itu dia jadikan alasan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya, itu sama saja artinya ia tidak benar- benar mencitaiku, kan?

Selain itu, aku memang tidak ada niat untuk kembali padanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku.

Kau masih mencintaiku. makanya kau tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 1 tahun yang laku itu.

Benarkah?

**YESUNG POV END**

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Sungmin melirik jam sebelum membuka pintu. Jam 11 malam. Siapa yang berkunjung semalam ini? Lagopula tidak mungkin Yesung hyung. Toh ia sudah pulang tadi.

Dengan malas dan ngantuk Sungmin membuka pintu. Berdirilah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Sungmin.. Kyuhyun

"Hyung, kau masih tinggal di tempat yang sama.." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"K-kyu..kenapa malam malam kesini?" Sungmin sedikit mundur dan berusaha menutup pintu," Maaf, ini sudah malam dan aku benar- benar lelah.." Sungmin menutup pintu tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Hyung..ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.." kata Kyuhyun serius.

"Tidak ada,Kyu..tolong lepaskan!" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang sekarang mencengkramnya.

"Hyung, kau ini pacarku! Jadi dengarkan aku!" kata Kyuhyun tetap menahan Sungmin.

"Bukan, Kyu..tidak sadarkah kau kalau hubungan kita sudah berakhir 1 tahun yang lalu di hari itu!" teriak Sungmin tepat di muka Kyuhyun sambil menahan air matanya.

"Hyung.."

PLAKK!

"Lepaskan hyungku!" geram Sungjin yang menampar tangan Kyuhyun hingga terlepaslah pegangan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Sung..jin..?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat apa yang Sungjin perbuat.

"Jangan ganggu hyungku! Kau sudah membuatnya menderita setelah kau pergi dan sekarang kau mau membuatnya menderita lagi?" teriak Sungjin tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"Apa katamu? Aku kembali untuk membuatnya bahagia!" kata Kyuhyun menantang.

" HeH? tidak perlu! Hyungku sudah bahagia! kangan ganggu dia! Ia tak akan bahagia denganmu!" Sungjin mendorong Kyuhyun, membanting pintu dan mengunci pintu.

Sungmin hanya melongo melihat keberanian adiknya.

"Hyung tidak usah khawtir, kalau dia mengganggu hyung lagi, bilang saja padaku!" ucap Sungjin serius.

"Kau demam ya, Sungjin?" tanya Sungmin sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sungjin.

Sungjin menepis tangan hyungnya," Hyung yang apa-apaan? aku serius kok! Aku tidak mau hyung sedih lagi pokoknya!"

Sungmin tersenyum senang karena ia tau adiknya begitu menyayanginya.

"Satu lagi hyung.. aku lebih senang kalau nama hyung jadi Kim Sungmin daripada Cho Sungmin. " Sungjin langsung kabur sebelum mendapat jitakan di kepala.

"Kim Sungmin.." Sungmin senyum senyum geje sendiri sambil memegangi pipinya agar tidak jatuh #oops!

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Cih..aku sudah tau.. dari dulu si Sungjin itu tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sungmin, entah karena apa. Dia selalu menatapku dengan sinis.

Aku benar- benar kesal.. yang kubutuhkan kan SungMIN bukan sungJIN! tidak tau diri. Lihat saja! Mana mau aku menyerah tentang Sungmin-hyung!

Aduh dingin begini lagi jalan malam- malam, padahal kan aku bela- belain datang ke rumah Sungmin hyung untuk memintanya kembali, malah tadi aku kan nolak untuk minum - minum sama Wookie.

Wookie..aku rasa Yesung hyung menolaknya. Ia jadi patah hati begitu, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Masa aku membuat hubungan mereka seperti hubunganku dengan Sungmin hyung yang berantakan ini?

Aku melihat- lihat sekitar, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak berjalan di jalanan Seoul pada malam hari, memang sih tidak beda jauh dengan Tokyo, tapi tetap saja.. rasa di negara sendiri itu berbeda dengan di negara orang lain. Tak sengaja aku menangkap segerombolan orang yang sedang memalak atau..astaga!

" HEI!" seruku langsung menendang dan menumbangkan salah satu penjahat.

"Siapa kau? beraninya!" seru teman penjahat yang sudah tumbang karena tendanganku.

"CIATT! " aku memukul mereka asal-asalan karena jujur saja, aku tidak bisa bela diri. Yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku hanya oyak saja.

Tak terduga, ternyata para penjahat itu pontang- panting kabur karena aku. Setelah kupastikan aman, aku menghentikkan serangan membabi butaku dan menolong orang tadi. Tapi tak kusangka, orang itu malah memukuliku.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, pabbo!" seru orang itu sedikit mabuk. Ralat : mabuk!

"Wookie, kau gila! Masih bagus kutolong!" aku menahan serangan-serangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ini sampah, dicampakkan oleh orang yang pernah kucampakkan!" seru Ryeowook, tangannya sudah tidak memukulku. Ia tertawa. "Lucu ya? Padahal aku hanya menginginkan kesempatan kedua.." kata Ryeowook lirih.

"Apa sih? Nanti akan kubantu! Kau tenang saja!" seruku kesal karena ia bersikap seperti ini. Aku selalu kesal pada orang yang menghindari masalah dan malah mabuk-mabukan.

"Percuma, Kyu..ia terlalu membenciku!" Ryeowook berkata sambil tertawa

"Bodoh! Aku akan berbicara padanya nanti..kau tenang saja, sekarang ayo kita pulang! Kau terlihat mengerikan!" aku menarik Ryeowook karena ia tidak mau jalan dan hanya mengoceh.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku memandangi buket bunga yang diberikan oleh Yesung hyung. Aku benar-benar senang karena akhirnya aku mulai merasa ia mencintaiku juga! Dulu ia tidak pernah seperti ini, meskipun berpacaran, aku merasa aku tidak dicintainya.

Oyah, aku juga tau tentang masa lalu Yesung hyung. Aku nanya pada teman sekelasnya 1 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya sekolah yang sekarang bukanlah sekolah dimana aku dan Kyuhyun bersekolah, aku pindah karena tidak sanggup mengingat-ngingat kenangan kita. Balik lagi ke Yesung hyung. Aku tau kalau dia dulu pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang dan orang itu memutuskannya. Aku tidak berani bertanya pada Yesung hyung karena aku takut ia terluka. Oh, ya , aku masih ingat jelas hari itu.. hari pertama aku suka pada Yesung hyung.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"Yesung punya foto Sungmin!" salah seorang anak berteriak setelah tidak sengaja melihat dompet Yesung.

Sungmin sudah blushing, secara Yesung kan terkenal di sekolah dan masa sih dia suka pada Sungmin yang biasa-biasa saja?

"Itu foto buat buku tahunan kok! Aku punya yang lain juga!" seru Yesung gelagapan karena malu.

"Kenapa foto Sungmin paling depan? Padahal di sini juga ada fotomu..Disamping itu, kenapa harus ditaruh di dompet?" tanya teman itu sok detektif.

"CIEEE!" seru teman teman sekelas.

"Aish..." Yesung blushing karena diejek-ejek. Begitu pula Sungmin.

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

Ah, sejak diejek-ejek begitu aku jadi memperhatikannya setiap hari. Tiap hari aku melihati ia yang bertingkah bodoh dan kocak. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya. Aku juga masih ingat hari dimana aku menyatakan perasaan padanya.

_**#FlashBack**_

"Yesung..hyung.." Sungmin memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan hyung sebab memang Yesung lebih tua satu tahun tapi mereka sekelas ( bukan gara-gara Ecung bodo kok, kan ada yang suka tua masuk sekolahnya.. tau kan tau kan?)

"Ehm..ada apa memanggilku, Sungmin?" Yesung sedikit canggung karena...kalian tau :)

"Aku..Terhadap Yesung hyung..aku.." kata Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Ssst.." Yesung menutup mulut Sungmin. "Sebenarnya aku merasa senang karena kau memanggilku ke sini..aku jadi bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku.." tutur Yesung.

"Huh?" Sungmin bingung dan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat imut.

Yesung ingin mencium Sungmin saat itu juga, " Jeongmal Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama ini dan aku menyukaimu. "

Sungmin langsung menghambur memeluk Yesung, " Nado, hyung.. Nado Saranghae~.."

"Tapi, Sungmin, aku ini bodoh dan tidak sensitive.. kau mau- "

"Tidak apa-apa.. justru aku menyukai hyung karena hyung bodoh dan tidak sensitive! Aku sangat senang karena hyung selalu tidak sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikan hyung. Dengan begitu aku tidak malu kalau melihat hyung terang-terangan." jelas Sungmin.

"Kok terdengar jahat ya?" Yesung protes.

"Engga deh, hyung..aku suka hyung apa adanya kok, jadi jangan khawatir.." kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Aku juga..Saranghae, nae yeobo, Minnie ah.." Yesung memeluk Sungmin erat.

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

Ah, sangat senang rasanya sekarang ia benar-benar menyayangiku. Buket bunga yang kuinginkan.. eh? kuinginkan? buket itu kan dijual di Lotte World! Bukannya Yesung hyung bilang kalo dia lagi sibuk? Masa sibuk jalan-jalan ke Lotte World sih?

LOH?

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

**TBC yah..^^**

**Hwee…banyak yang minta Yemin, banyak juga yang minta Kyumin. (pair lain Jun abaikan! jahat! Hanya bercanda).**

**Sudah berkembang sampai sini ceritanya! Review lagi ya..^^ Kanshamidaa~**

**Balesan Review :**

**White Lucifer :** Tenang aja, chingu…aku udah ahli bikin Kyu menderita di setiap FF ku..^^, jadi Yemin ato Kyumin nih? Hehehe..

**Cho HyunMin :** Yemin ya? Boleh, boleh sih…abisnya Jun lagi gregetan banget sama ni pair..^^

**chacha95 :** haha..sama ama Jun…Jun jg lg sneng banget ama pair Yemin, terus jarang ada Yemin.. Jadi iseng-iseng deh buat Yemin, thx udh review ya! Pikiran chingu sama banget sama Jun..

**eLizxie Aire :** Pair lain yang bikin gregetan tuh yang mana chingu? Hehe wah, chingu Kyumin shipper ya? Aku juga kok…cm sekarang lagi suka sama Yemin, soalnya Jun lagi ska sama Yeppa dan Minppa~..Thx udh review ya..

**YuyaLoveSungmin :** Hehe..thx! Ini baru update…oh, ya..yang sekuelnya akan segera Jun buat…heheXD

**Cocondul sukayaoi :** Wah…aku baca reviewmu jadi sangat terinspirasi! Aku sebel banget, Kyu nyeleweng kemana-mana…kalo Min paling siapa sih? Ryeowook, Henry, Siwon paling..hiks, sedih ya? Padahal Jun sayangnya Cuma sama Min (sama Yeppa juga sih..heheXD) Ini Jun update, thx dah review yaa~

**Ostreichweiz :** Jun bukannya ga suka sama Wookie, Jun suka kok tapi Jun lebih suka sama Minppa n Yeppa (ga penting ini..abaikan! heheXD) semuanya kasian? Wogh..hihi…Jun bakat buat jadi jahat…kekeke~..Yemin and Kyuwook? Woh…nanti Jun pertimbangkan..haha, thx dah review!

**Little-Tonks :** Sejak dia jadi cast evil Jun (loh kok?) heheXD ini udah update, review lagi ya~!

**Kangkyumi :** Sippie sippie…Jun kan suka Yemin jadi ga Jun pisahin cepet-cepet..^^ heheXD Thx dah review, iya…sedih ya? FF Yemin dikit..T^T

**YellowPinkBlue :** Wogh..Jun suka Kyumin…Yewook cm suka Yeppa nya doang (pilih-pilih! jahat! Abaikan!) HeheXD Ini udah update…thx dh review yaa~

**Rima KyuMin :** Hihihi…Kyumin shipper~ ckckk..hmm, oh..ok deh…akan segera dibuat..^^

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 :** Ini sudah dilanjutkan,,thx udah review, review lagi yaa~

**Kang Min Hyun :** Thanks…haha, dasar…Lega yah kalo Wookie ga suka sama Kyu..ckckck..thx dah review ya..! Review lagi ya~

**Yukihyemi'evilpinkybunny :** Hehe..sip deh aku juga suka 22nya…hehe..sip deh, akan Jun buat segera.. hahaXD Thx dh review ya..^^

**Kanshamida…RnR ya? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEN I LEFT MY PAST, I FOUND YOU**

**Story By : JunJunMinnie**

**Pairings : Kyumin, Kyuwook, Yemin, Yewook**

**Yeahh..akhirnya selesai juga ni FF…sebenarnya Jun pengen buat yang ber chapter"…tapi takut putus di tengah jalan..sedih ya.. **

**Mian kalo lama update nya…T^T**

**Happy Reading yaa~ **

**Smoga sukaa~ ^_^ kalo kurang apa bilang ya..!**

* * *

><p>"Aduuh! Aku telat!" teriak Sungmin yang telat bangun karena memikirkan namjachingunya semalaman. "Aduh! Yesungie pasti telat juga! Aku harus cepat..Sung—" Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamar tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang duduk di bangku meja belajarnya sedang menatapnya.<p>

"Uhm..kupikir yang telat itu kamu, Minnie.." Yesung tersenyum.

"Uh…Yesung-hyung? Sudah disini..ehhee.." Sungmin nyengir ga jelas.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin blushing ketika jarak yang ada di antara Yesung dan dirinya telah dihapuskan.

"Yesung..hyung.." Sungmin berusaha menghindar.

"Minnie…" Yesung terus menatap Sungmin.

"Hyung..jangan begitu! Kau tau aku paling tidak tahan kalau ditatap seperti itu.." Sungmin sangat malu sekarang, apalagi penampilannya masih acak-acakan.

"Minnie kau bau.." Yesung berkata datar. Sungmin langsung melotot.

"Hanya bercanda…kapan sih my Minnie bau? Cium dong..hehe.." Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya pada Sungmin.

"Makan nih!" Sungmin menyodorkan buku sehingga Yesung mencium buku. "Keluar! Aku mau mandi!" Sungmin ngambek sekarang.

"Jahat.." Yesung cemberut sambil mengelus-ngelus bibirnya. "Aku tunggu di luar ya honey…jangan lama-lama..! Kalo lebih dari 5 menit aku masuk!" kata Yesung lalu kabur.

"Pabbo Yesungie.." Sungmin memegangi pipinya yang memanas. "Maunya kamu itu masuk kamar mandiku!" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia takut 5 menit Yesung habis jadi ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Sungmin sudah rapid an sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Yesung langsung cemberut, ambisinya melihat yang indah-indah (?) pagi ini hilang.

"Sungjin…hyung pergi dulu ya!" Sungmin berteriak pada Sungjin yang masih tertidur karena memang jadwal sekolahnya siang.

"Hmm.." Sungjin mengiyakan. "Yesung-hyung jaga Sungmin-hyung ya!" seru Sungjin yang meskipun dalam mimpi masih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin-hyungnya.

"Hehe…sip, Sungjin! Akan kujaga Minnieku sampi kemanapun!" seru Yesung sambil terkikik karena ada-ada saja si Sungjin itu.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan menggandeng Yesung, "Ok, hyung..ga ada bercanda lagi…kita berangkat!" seru Sungmin. Yesung mengiyakan, mereka pun berjalan memasukki mobil Yesung yang terparkir di depan rumah Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Ga usah lah, Kyu…udah…aku—" Ryeowook menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan, Wookie! Dia harus tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya! Kau masih mecintainya kan?" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook.

"Iya..tapi.." Ryeowook berhenti sebentar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku yang memberitahunya, beritahu sendiri!" todong Kyuhyun.

"Aku…tidak bisa.." Ryeowook menunduk.

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, ia tidak akan tahu! Katamu dia bodoh dan tidak sensitive kan? Sudahlah, biar kuberitahu dia mewakilimu!" Kyuhyun berhasil melepas genggaman tangan Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju Yesung yang sedang bermain sepak bola.

"Sungieee~!" Sungmin melompat untuk menyemangati Yesung karena memasukkan satu goal.

"Hei—" Kyuhyun hendak memanggil Yesung, tapi tatapannya membeku sekarang.

"Ada ap—" Ryeowook yang menyusul Kyuhyun ikut tercengang.

"Ya, thanks ya, chagi…" Yesung memeluk Sungmin senang. _'Kesempatan!'_ batin Yesung.

"Ecung masukkin satu gol lagi ya? Buat Minnie…Minnie seneng deh liat Ecung nge gol in..keren!" Sungmin memang begini kalau sudah melihat Yesung bermain sepak bola. Makanya Yesung paling senang kalau bawa Sungmin ke lapangan. Sungmin pasti manja banget jadinya ama Yesung.

"Hehe..iya deh, chagi…apapun untukmu.." Yesung ngegombal dan sontak membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. #weisapasihecung_

"Sungie...main sana!" Sungmin tetap tak tahan kalau digoda Yesung.

"Kok jadi Sungie?" tanya Yesung kecewa.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Panggil Yesung pake Ecung dong.." jawab Yesung polos dan manja sambil mengelus pipi putih Sungmin.

"Aih..apa sih..Sungie jadi manja!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya manis.

Tiba-tiba… SREETTT! Yesung ditarik dengan cepat, Sungmin kaget.

Sungmin terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang menarik Yesungnya. Ia memohon maaf pada teman se team Yesung dan pergi menyusul Yesung. Ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Yesungnya. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya Yesung sampai ia tidak sadar ada seseorang yang juga berlari di sampingnya.

BRUAGH!

Yesung dipukul jatuh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ap—" Yesung kaget karena tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memukulnya, keras lagi, sampai berdarah. #!

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menarik kerah Yesung.

"TUNGGU! LEPASKAN!" seru Sungmin langsung menarik tangan yang mencengkram kerah Yesung.

"HYUNG!" Kyuhyun berbalik mendorong Sungmin ke tembok di sebelahnya setelah ia menjatuhkan Yesung. "JADI DIA HYUNG? KARENA DIA HYUNG JADI MENJAUHIKU?" Kyuhyun melotot.

"Bu—" Sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kyuhyun hendak meninju Yesung lagi yang masih berusaha berdiri.

"STOP, JANGAN!" teriak Sungmin dan Ryeowook secara bersamaan. Ternyata Ryeowook sudah sampai di tempat.

"HYUNG! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI PENGHALANG SUPAYA KITA BISA BERSAMA LAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun kalap dan tidak mengindahkan teriakkan Ryeowook.

"JANGAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!" Sungmin langsung berlari sambil menangis untuk melindungi Yesung.

"HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau mau memukul Yesung-hyung, lewati aku dulu!" seru Ryeowook sudah berdiri di depan Sungmin dan Yesung untuk menghalangi Kyuhyun.

"Minggir, Wookie, ini bukan urusanmu!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung lupa hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung karena terlalu marah.

"Wookie… " Sungmin berdesis.

"Ini urusanku!" teriak Ryeowook mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

"Percuma, Wookie! Ia tidak mencintaimu! Ia mencintai orang lain!" teriak Kyuhyun marah karena orang lain yang dimaksud adalah hyungnya tercinta, Lee Sungmin.

Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarumm Ryeowook terbengong dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, bayangan- bayangan kemesraan Yesung dan Sungmin tadi terus berputa-putar di benak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudah melewati Ryeowook dan menarik Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin ditarik oleh Yesung dan Yesung menonjok Kyuhyun.

"IA TIDAK MAU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Yesung kasar. Yesung menyembunyikan Sungmin di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sungie.." Sungmin menangis. Ia menangis karena Yesung menjadi babak belur karena dirinya.

"LALU APA URUSANMU, MINGGIR! IA NAMJACHINGUKU!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Namjachingumu?" Yesung bingung. Wajah Sungmin memucat, ia belum pernah bercerita apapun tentang ini pada Yesung.

"Heh? Kau tidak tau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai menempel di wajahnya.

"Tidak! Dia bohong!" seru Sungmin. Sungmin benar, ia bukan namjachingu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau bohong!" todong Yesung.

"Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi kau tidak tahu kan kalau Sungmin-hyung itu pernah menjadi namjachinguku.." Kyuhyun semakin menikmati kemenangan yang akan diraih.

"… " Yesung hanya diam. Ia memang tidak tahu, Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun tetap meminta jawaban Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa dengan itu? Ia namjachinguku sekarang.." jawab Yesung mantap.

"Kau tau kan apa saja yang biasa dilakukan pasangan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya, dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang sudah memucat. _'Maaf, hyung, aku harus membeberkan semuanya…'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Yesung melotot karena pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya…seperti berpegangan tangan , berciuman dan – "

"TIDAKKK..! JANGAN LANJUTKAN!" teriak Sungmin di belakang Yesung. "Sungie, aku memang tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini padamu, itu karena aku ingin melupakannya, itu tidak penting lagi bagiku! Sungie…" Sungmin menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Yesung yang tatapan matanya kosong dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau…pernah melakukannya?" tanya Yesung datar dan tetap menatap Kyuhyun, tapi pertanyaannya ditujukan pada Sungmin.

"Sungie…itu.." Sungmin tebata-bata.

"JAWAB AKU, LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak Yesung. Sekarang ia menatap Sungmin tepat di matanya.

"I—iya.. Tapi itu—" Sungmin belum sempat menjelaskan Yesung sudah berlari meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

"Hyung!" teriak Sungmin sambil menangis. Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun, "Puas sekarang?" tanya Sungmin yang kemudian berlari mengejar Yesung.

Kyuhyun terbengong melihat tatapan kebencian yang dilontarkan Sungmin padanya. Ia yakin kali ini, Sungmin pasti sangat membencinya.

"Sebenarnya aku salah apa.." Kyuhyun lemas. "Aku hanya ingin memilikkinya, kalau setelah ini aku tetap tidak bisa memilikkinya, untuk apa semua ini.."

"Kau salah, Kyu.." jawab Ryeowook yang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"AKU SALAH APA?" teriak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya yang sudah berlutut karena lututnya lemas.

"Kau ingin tetap memilikkinya meskipun hatinya bukan lagi untukmu.." Ryeowook berkata sambil ikut berlutut. "Dan hal itu juga berlaku untukku.." Ryeowook berjongkok dan membenamkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**YESUNG POV**

Aku sangat kesal, bukan karena ditonjok oleh si brengsek tadi. Bukan juga karena Sungmin. Aku tahu kalau itu hanya masa lalu. MASA LALU, JONGWOON! Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat marah ketika mendengarnya. Aku…GRAHH ADA APA DENGANKU?

"Hyung!" teriak Sungmin dari belakang.

Aku terus berlari. Kenapa aku harus berlari ketika aku ingin memeluknya? Ah, pabbo Yesung! Tapi aku sangat marah, aku tidak marah pada kenyataan, aku hanya…hanya..

"Hyung..kumohon.." Sungin berhenti mengejarku, ia menangis. "Hyung..hiks…ecung.."

DEG! Tak tahan rasanya kalau ia sudah begini, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya dan membuatnya berhenti menangis. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Hyung…aku tau hyung pasti jijik padaku…" Sungmin terisak. Ia tidak kuat mengatakan hal ini pada orang yang dicintainya. "Hyung..pas…ti…tidak..mau melihatku lagi kan?" Sungmin menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saat itu hujan turun, seperti air mata Sungmin yang mengalir di pipinya. Aku diam, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bukan sakit hati yang kurasakan, bukan pengkhianatan yang kurasakan, bukan kekecewaan yang kurasakan…bukan..

"Tapi hyung..boleh kan aku mengatakan beberapa hal pada hyung sebelum aku meninggalkan hyung?" tanya Sungmin sambil menahan tangis. _'Pabboya Sungmin! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kalau kau meninggalkan hatimu?'_ batin Sungmin yang membuatnya semakin terisak.

"…" Lagi –lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Hyung…aku tau hyung benci padaku sekarang…tapi bisakah, bisakah mengatakan sepatah atau dua patah kata padaku?" Sungmin berjalan mendekatiku yang masih membelakanginya. "Mengatakan 'aku benci pandamu' atau 'pergilah dari hadapanku' juga boleh hyung.." Sungmin menangis. Sekarang tangannya berada di punggungku, aku yakin ia menyenderkan kepalanya di punggungku.

Kenapa aku begitu egois? Sebenarnya apa yang kuinginkan dengan bersikap seperti ini? Peluk dia Yesung! Peluk!

"Sungie…aku..kau tau..aku sangat mencintaimu.." Sungmin terkekeh di tengah tangisnya. "Saat pertama kali pindah ke sekolah ini dan bertemu denganmu, kupikir aku bisa melangkah ke lembaran baru hidupku. Dimana aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum sambil menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

"Sungie… " Sungmin terbatuk. Sungmin memang tidak memilikki daya tahan tubuh yang kuat, apalagi di tengah hujan seperti ini.

"Sungie…Sungie…" Sungmin menyebutkan namaku dengan lembut. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya…"

DEG! Kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar? Kata-kata yang paling tidak kuinginkan dalam hubungan kami.

"Hyung…aku mencintaimu…aku tau kau tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang sudah seperti ini…aku tahu kau membenciku…aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku lagi…karena itu aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, hyung.." Sungmin berusaha menegakkan badannya, bisa kurasakan kepalanya sudah tidak bersandar pada punggungku lagi.

"Hyung…satu hal yang perlu kau tau…"

Aku membalikkan badanku, aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin memeluknya!

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung…." Sungmin membalikkan badanya.

Aku bisa mendengar tangisannya yang pecah lagi. Meskipun deras air hujan begitu berisik, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Suara hati Sungmin yang tulus untukku.

Sungmin terus berjalan meninggalkanku. Ia meninggalkanku.

Kenapa aku ini?

**YESUNG POV END**

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan menuju UKS, badannya sudah jalan ke arah yan gtidak ditentukan otaknya. Ia tahu dimana letak UKS, tapi badannya selalu berjalan entah kemana dan setelah 30 menit, ia belum sampai juga di UKS.

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang yang sama sekali tidak membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Hyung!" teriak orang itu sambil berlari ke arah Yesung ketika Yesung hendak menerobos hujan lagi. "Apa –apaan lagi kau ini, hyung!"

Yesung melihat siapa yang menariknya. "Ryeowook?"

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku! Pandangamu kabur, hyung!" Ryeowook menarik Yesung dan membawanya ke UKS.

Yesung yang meskipun tidak sadar tapi ia tetap menyadari siapa yang berada di UKS selain dirinya, Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung dengan enggan melepas genggaman Ryeowook dan mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Biar kubantu,hyung.." Ryeowook berusaha membantu Yesung.

"Mian, Wookie..sudahlah…sekeras apapun kau berusaha aku tidak akan kembali padamu…mian.." tutur Yesung sambil menolak kebaikan Ryeowook dengan halus.

Ryeowook memaksakan tersenyum, "Aku tahu kok,hyung..kuambilkan air panas ya!" Ryeowook langsung lari ke luar UKS.

Yesung tetap memfokuskan mengobati lukanya tanpa mengindahakn pandangan seseorang yang daritadi terus 'menusuknya'

"Jadi…kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"…." Yesung tidak menjawab, ia tidak mau meladeni Kyuhyun sekarang. Semangatnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Ternyata cintamu hanya segitu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun santai dan langsung didekati oleh Yesung. Yesung menarik kerah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" pelotot Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku? Aku mengatakan cintamu pada Sungmin-hyung itu dangkal.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tahu apa kau?" tanya Yesung kesal.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa.." Kyuhyun menjawab Yesung lagi. "Tapi aku cukup tahu ketika seseorang cemburu…"

"Cemburu?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Astaga! Kau itu bodoh dan tidak sensitive ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan malas tanpa takut. Yesung langsung melotot dan memperkuat genggaman tangannya pada kerah Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya cemburu padaku, pabbo!" terang Kyuhyun.

"Huh?" Yesung bingung.

"Kau tau…" Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau hanya cemburu dan iri padaku karena kau telah mengetahui kalau kau bukanlah ciuman pertamanya Sungmin-hyung, kau bukanlah yang pertama baginya.."

BRAKK! Yesung langsung berlari keluar UKS dengan sadar.

"Bodoh…" Kyuhyun meruntukki dirinya sendiri. "Tapi tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat orang yang kau cintai menderita.." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang UKS. "Tampaknya pukulan si Yesung itu kuat juga…aku ga bisa masuk deh besok, sakit sekali perutku.." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

**- Sementara Itu-**

"Aku tau, hyung…" Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang tengah berlari menerobos hujan untuk ke tempat parkiran mobil. "Aku tau kalau kau mencintainya." Ryeowook menatap Yesung nanar.

"Aku telah melukaimu…sekarang saatnya aku yang mengalah.." Ryeowook menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin pulang dengan basah kuyup. Sungjin yang langsung menghampiri Sungmin tidak diindahkanya. Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Hyung…ada apa?" tanya Sungjin yang khawatir pada keadaan kakaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." jelas Sungmin yang langsung berbaring di ranjangnya meskipun basah.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sungjin menyela. "Pandangan mata hyung…sama dengan padangan mata hyung ketika hari itu…Hari hyung diputusi oleh si brengsek Kyuhyun.." tutur Sungjin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sungjin.." Sungmin menatap buket bunga yang diberikan Yesung. Sampai kemarin, ia masih bahagia, sampai tadi pagi ia masih bahagia Yesung ada di sampingnya, sampai tadi siang…

"Ini pasti Jongwoon hyung kan?" tanya Sungjin bertanya menggunakan nama asli Yesung.

"… "

"Cih! Kenapa jadi begini..?" Sungjin kesal.

TING TONG

Sungjin langsung berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

5 menit kemudian…

10 menit kemudian..

15 menit kemudian…

20 menit kemudian…

"Sungjin! Siapa sih? Kok ga balik-balik?" tanya Sungmin yang khawatir karena tidak terdengar suara adiknya sama sekali.

"…"

"Sung – " Sungmin bergegas keluar kamar, ia takut adiknya kenapa-napa.

Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu, matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Yesung.

"Sung—"

Sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yesung langsung memeluknya.

"Hyung?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu meninggalkanku, Minnie?" tanya Yesung.

"Tapi.." Sungmin bingung.

Yesung menghentikan pelukannya dan mencium Sungmin di bibir dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku…aku bodoh.." tutur Yesung.

"Huh?" Sungmin tambah bingung.

"Tapi kau suka aku yang bodoh kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Mm—hmm.." jawab Sungmin meng iya kan.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak mengehentikanmu tadi?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin semakin heran.

"Karena aku cemburu.." jawab Yesung polos.

Sungmin bengong.

Tiba-tiba..

"HAHAHAHAHHA! SUMPAH HYUNG BODOH SEKALI!" teriak Sungmin kegirangan.

"Hei!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencium Sungmin lagi untuk menghentikan tawanya. Sungmin langsung blushing seperti biasa.

"Jadi…" Sungmin memandang Yesung dengan lekat. "Hyung tidak marah dan tidak benci padaku seperti yang aku bilang tadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yep.." Yesung tersenyum.

"Jadi hyung mau menerimaku apa adanya?" tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati.

"Lebih dari itu.." jawab Yesung mantap.

"Loh?" Sungmin menatap Yesung polos.

Yesung mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantong celananya. "Kau tau apa ini?" tanya Yesung.

"HYUNG! AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah hyung bahagia " Sungjin tersenyum di balik pintu. "Lebih baik aku memulai kisahku sendiri.." Sungjin menutup pintu kamarnya.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Huaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga ni FF..<strong>

**Sorry yah, readers! Lama update nya karena kesibukkan menjadi-jadi Jun.. hiks **

**Oyah, mian ya untuk yang pengennya Kyumin ama Yewook. Jun pengennya Yemin (author bego maksa )**

**Gimana nih pendapatnya? Endingnya gimana? Kurang apa? Mau ditambah apa? heheXD..oyah, Ecung Jun bikin bodo banget di ni FF, padahal dia bias Jun loh (ga ada yang nanya)**

**Review ya….kanshamidaaa ^_^**

**PS : Abis ini ada request ga? Jun bingung mau bikin FF yang ky gimana lg.. trus Sequel yg "When I Found You" akan segera Jun selesaikan~ Yayyy!**

**Balesan Review yaa :**

**Rima KyuMin :** Oh tentu saja! Jun juga berpendapat sama! Pokoknya Minppa boleh sama siapa aja, Kyu ga boleh.. XD (Author jahat, maklum _)

**chacha95 :** hihihi XD ini Yemin kok…gimana, gimana, chingu? Huaa.. _ #ikutankebakarKyu (loh?) Yemin so sweet~

**WindaaKyuMin :** Ini Yemin…kekeke~ ..iya, Kyu ga sama siapa-siapa kok…Jun ga rela…pokoknya Kyu itu cm boleh buat Min! Min nya boleh buat siapa aja.. #ketularanevilkyu

**YuyaLoveSungmin :** Wohh..lanjut,chingu itu story nya! Pasti aku baca deh ..aku jd lg gregetan pisan ama Yemin.. _ Iyaaa~ Ini kujadiin Yemin…Jun tidak rela jika yang selalu bahagia adalah Kyu…whahaaXD

**Kangkyumi :** hehe..iya..Jun kan lagi tergila-gila-gila sama Yemin (bukan gila loh..) hheXD Hmm, Yeppa so sweet ya? Aaa .._ hmm, iya…Sungjin Jun buat galak, soalnya Sungjin kan ga manis tp keren.. hehe

**eLizxie Aire :** wohh..thanks ya…Jun juga sebenernya Kyumin shipper loh..Cuma karena Kyu bnyk dipasang"in ama yang laen, gondok juga…Jun kan sayangnya sama Min doang (perasaan udh blg berkali" ya?) thx dh review jg yaa..^_^

**White Lucifer :** Wogh..Jun juga merasa begitu, Jun Kyumin shipper loh , udah kok, Wookie jadi baik lagi..heheXD wehei…Yeppa so sweet ya sama Minppa~ ^_^. Iya, d FF Jun entah kenapa tidak pas kalo tidak membuat Kyu menderita..hahha #ketularanevilkyutingkattinggi

**YellowPinkBlue :** Weh…T^T ini Jun bikin Yemin, mian ya…nanti yang When I Found You kan Kyumin.. , iya…pasti Jun selesaiin kok..tenang saja.. ^_^

**Cho HyunMin :** Haha…bagus, chingu! Kok pikirannya sama sih? Huaaa.. _ *tosss

**Yukihyemi'evilpinkybunny :** Hwee..okai, sequelnya dibuat sekarang kok kan yang ini udah beres..hehehXD..oyah, ini Yemin loh.. karena Yemin sudah sulit dipisahkan di FF ini, jadi Jun bikin Yemin. Tapi Jun juga tetep Kyumin shipper kok ^_^

**Lee HyeSang :** Hehe..wah, ini Yemin! Kyahh.. _ tau kan Jun tergila-gila segimananya sama Yemin? heheXD hmm, wah Kyu menderita? Oh sudah pasti, tidak pas FF Jun tanpa penderitaan Kyuhyun. Aduh, Wookie kalo jahat kasian…hehe ^_^

**Cocondul sukayaoi :** Wah..thanksss…Henry nya kuterima..^_^…ahaha, Yemin nya kurang? Sudah cukupkah dengan chapter ini? Mian kalo engga.. T^T

**Kang Min Hyun :** Oh! BENAR! Aduh bener deh, Jun naik darah banget kalo Kyu dipasang-pasangin ma yang lain selain Min (Jun jadi lebay) HeheXD Yang pasti Jun ga bakal marah kalo Min dipasangin ma siapa aja.. Huee..T^T akhirnya ga pure pair nih…sedih ya…Mian ya.. T^T

**Thanks for review all! Review lagi yaa~**


	4. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN :**

Para pembaca saya yang setia, pada merasa saya lama sekali ga update nya? Itu dikarenakan saya jarang membuka website ini…padahal saya terus melanjutkan cerita saya..

Jika masih ingin membaca dan menyaksikan (?) FF saya selanjutnya langsung saja add…

Facebook saya :

.?id=100003222077264

di sana saya akan melanjutkan cerita disini yang belum saya selesaikan karena FB lebih sering saya buka..^^

Terima kasih telah membaca… Maaf karena pemberitahuannya terlambat..

Sign,

Jun


End file.
